


Feel Like Makin’ Love

by Talanyxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Comfort Food, F/M, Food Porn, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talanyxx/pseuds/Talanyxx
Summary: ”If I had the sun and moonAnd they were shinin’I would give you both night and dayOf satisfyin’ ”





	Feel Like Makin’ Love

You watched him as he sat at the bar alone for once and not with the usual company of his brother Sam. It had been now several nights that the Winchester brothers had been calling the One Legged Frog, motel and local watering hole, home and several nights you simply watched Dean Winchester sit at the bar as you pretended to distract yourself with busing tables. It was common to see people come and go through the hole in the wall business and more than common that those that did come through were…well weren’t the Winchester brothers. It was a mecca for truckers, rednecks, and those type of people that you just didn’t want to be alone with so of course when something different walked through the doors it was noticed. Nancy, the busty bartender that you were sure screwed anything that breathed, did her best to mark her territory with the brothers and between puffs of smoke from her cigarette she went into some story on how she had her way with them.

Despite how trashy Nancy was with her dress that was way too tight and makeup that would put a clown to shame she spewed confidence from every pore of her skin, a talent that you knew you didn’t have. Pushing back the dark strands of your hair behind your ear you glanced in the reflection from the bar's mirror noting that you would never be a Nancy. You were average if anything and by the looks of Dean Winchester, you were sure he liked the attention from those more than average. As you found your eyes drifting back to the oldest Winchester brother warmth began dancing it’s way up to your cheeks when your eyes met his while his famous Dean smile pulling at his lips.

_“Darling how about another beer!”_ You felt a slap on the ass from the booth next to you as the drunk redneck smirked yanking you from any thoughts of Dean. _“Sure thing Joe,”_ you sighed as you scurried away before the man got any more handsy. _“Nancy I need another beer for Joe…Nancy! Beer please.”_ You yelled across the bar to the very distracted Nancy who was trying to sink her teeth into some older businessman that stood out like a sore thumb. With a huff, you glanced over to where Dean was sitting with some sort of hope he was still there just to have the sad feeling of your stomach drop when you noticed his seat was empty. 

Without the distraction of Dean, the night surprisingly flew by and as the clock chimed 2 am you were sure to be first out the door.

_________

Deep brown eyes watched you this time from across the bar, over the large tits of the middle age barmaid, and even past the display of freshly made pie….wait pie? _“Uh mam’ I’ll take a slice of that pie please.”_ Dean breathlessly nodded toward the glass case as he licked his lips with anticipation to the moist pastry that was making his way over to him. As the barmaid laid the plate in front of him, he felt his heart race as a familiar tingle snaked along his skin. He leaned down taking in an exaggerated smell while his eyes rolled briefly in the back of his head. _“Pecan?”_ he questioned to no one in particular, though during his whole antics of pie appreciation the barmaid couldn’t help but get flustered as she watched him. _“YES! Pecan.”_ He began shoveling and savoring the flaky crust into his mouth. _“I’m about to make you my dirty girl…yes, I am…”_ Clearing her throat the barmaid leaned closer over to him. _“You know I get off in an hour if you want to make me your dirty girl.”_ she smiled with lipstick-stained teeth that caused the oldest Winchester to choke briefly on his pie. 

_“Well Mam’ why the offer is very tempting…I have some pie here to finish…how about another slice?.”_ He smirked as he went back to shoveling large amounts blissfully in his mouth. _“What do you guys put in this? Seriously have you tried this pie lady?”_ He glanced up to see the barmaid huff and annoyingly walk away. _“What?…it’s good pie….AND I STILL NEED MY OTHER SLICE!”_ Dean yelled across the bar to the barmaid that now was doing her best to ignore him. With a pout, he shrugged and began licking what was left off the plate only stopping when a soft voice cleared her throat to get his attention. It was you, the girl he had been looking at before he was so perfectly distracted his favorite pie. _“The barmaid said you wanted another slice but she said it had to be to go. I assume because you weren’t drooling all over her as most men do here.”_ Dean smiled as he brought up a hand to scratch behind his head, _“I just have a weak spot for Pecan Pie what can I say?”_ he smirked as he looked back at you.

_“Hey I’m not one to judge, I’m actually honored I’ve never had anyone say such nice things about my pies .”_ You smiled as you handed him a to go bag before whispering softly, _“I even snuck in an extra slice.”_ Dean was speechless…completely speechless. This was the heavenly creature that made such a heavenly dessert? _“What time do you get off work? I could totally go for some more pie later, you know if you have any leftover.”_ He winked in a way that started warmth to grow between your thighs. _“I get off in ten, I’ll see what I can do.”_

___________________

The next hour of your shift dragged on and soon you noticed Dean was no longer in his typical seat. The busty bartender was gone too and briefly, you wondered if maybe she tossed enough cleavage at him as he decided to go try some of her pie? You rolled your eyes at the thought, you weren’t the type to just hook up with anyone and hell maybe he innocently just wanted the pie from the night? Blowing a strand of hair from in front of your eyes you finished cleaning up your small baking station and made a quick trip to the bathroom just in case Dean Winchester was waiting outside. You did your best to clean the flour off your face and arms, you reapplied your makeup and with a sigh of defeat you finally gave up on becoming something you were not. Grabbing your to go bag of assorted pies you made your way out into the chilly fall air and quickly pulled your scarf tighter around you. Silently you cursed your boss for the choice of the uniform of a short black skirt and shirt that was a little too low cut for your liking ‘It’ll get you more tips doll’ was the answer to any complaints you often made about the ridiculous outfit.

Through the dark parking lot you continued walking instinctively to your route home that was only a few streets down until the voice of a certain Winchester caught your attention _“Now you didn’t forget about me did you?”_ he smirked as he leaned against a gorgeous black impala. A blush began forming along your cheeks as you redirected towards him, _“Of course not, I just didn’t see you waiting at the bar so I assumed you left. Here is the leftover pie I promised you.”_ After handing him the bag you stood there a second as his eyes opened wide looking through the bag full of goodies. Maybe it was simply pie he wanted? Feeling a bit ridiculous that he could have meant anything more in his tone you finally broke the silence. _“Well, I’ll see you around maybe?”_ As you began turning you felt the grip of his hand take hold of your own pulling you close enough where his breath danced along your skin sending a shiver from your next to a now very warm spot between your thighs. _“You look like you’re walking can I at least give you a ride home?”_

___________________

As the sounds of Band Company played through the speakers of the Impala, the two surprisingly sat in silence. Dean glance over to you as a sinful smirk played at his lips. He had never had sex with a pie maker before though briefly as he watched you he wondered if you were thinking the same thing. Okay well, not sex with a pie maker…well, scratch that he was sure most women touched themselves so technically yes he was sure she had sex with a pie maker before. Like a typical male, he could feel the bulge causing his pants to get tighter with the thought of you touching yourself and in an attempt to squirm a little to make the ride less comfortable he noticed your eyes drifting to the very thing he was trying to calm down. He cleared his throat, _“I Uh really like pie?_ ” he half-assed an answer with a devilish smile. _“You know what ignore that…I just need to pull over for a second.”_


End file.
